La aventura de Zeff
by Kaiser-Flisc
Summary: Zeff recuerda sus primeros pasos como pirata melacolicamente desde la cocina del Baratie, y le contará a ese condenado crío una de sus primeras aventuras, pero que fue una de las que más importancia le hizo ganar como pirata.


gente, aquí os traigo una historia de este personaje que me parece que ha podido tener un gran pasado y que tan poco sabemos de él. Todos los lugares y personajes o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con One Piece pertenecen a Oda. a mí solo me pertenecen mis propios personajes.

espero que os guste la historia, y cualquier comentario, duda, fallo que encontréis, declaración de amor, amenaza de muerte... pues la mandáis ye será bienvenida!

* * *

><p>Después de que el barco de la marina que atacó naufragara y se quedase con un crío en una isla durante muchos días, el gran pirata cocinero Zeff consiguió sobrevivir. Y decidió crear, con ayuda de ese niño rubio repelente, un restaurante en medio del mar con el propósito de que nadie pasase hambre. Zeff contrató a antiguos piratas como cocineros, y todos trabajaban duro por ofrecer una gran comida. Después de unos meses de duro trabajo, el restaurante ganó una gran fama mundial. Zeff era el jefe, y el niño rubio le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, ya que se lo debía por salvarle de una muerte segura.<p>

Un día, en una tarde, no tenían nada que hacer. Todavía quedaba mucho para la hora de la cena y todo lo de la comida ya estaba acabado, así que todos se aburrían soberanamente, ya que nadie se acercaría a un restaurante en medio del mar solo para tomar una copa. Algunos jugaban a las cartas, otros hablaban sentados en el comedor, pero todos escuchaban lo mismo: los gritos de una discusión. Era muy normal que el viejo Zeff y el niño discutieran casi a diario. Primero empezaban a discutir, y cada vez subían más la voz, hasta que el viejo acababa zurrando al niño con su pata de palo, pero aquel día no ocurrió lo mismo, no discutían por los mismos motivos:

-¡te he dicho que no!

-¡por favor viejo, enséñame!

-¡niñato insolente! ¡No te creas que sea algo tan fácil! ¡Hacen falta mucho años de práctica para dominar la técnica!

-¡pues entrenaré durante media vida!

-¡aunque un canijo como tú entrene no llegarás a nada!

-¿¡no dices que lo más importante son las ganas! ¡Pues yo las tengo, y si no me quieres entrenar es porque no te da la gana, viejo egoísta!

El viejo golpeó al niño en la cabeza con su pata de palo

-¿¡tú sabes lo peligroso que es ser un pirata! ¡Yo perdí solo una pierna por ello, y doy gracias porque solo fuera eso! Muchos piratas mueren, y todos saben luchar, por eso salen al mar. Pero tú no debes salir al mar, no debes arriesgar tú vida.

-¡pero yo quiero encontrar el All Blue! ¡Y tú no me lo impedirás!

-¿el All Blue? Yo busqué el mar durante toda mi vida y no lo encontré ¿y aun así crees que tú serás capaz?

-¡por supuesto! ¡Aunque me lleve toda la vida lo conseguiré, es mi sueño!

El viejo se quedó callado, y enseguida cambió su cara de enfado a una sonrisa:

-¿entonces quieres salir al mar?

-sí, seré pirata, o marinero o lo que haga falta, pero saldré al mar y encontraré el All Blue

-tú sabrás lo que haces niñato… te enseñaré a pelear si a cambio me dejas que te cuente una historia ¿vale canijo?

-¡no me llames canijo, viejo zorro! Está bien, te escucharé, pero lo has prometido, después me enseñaras a pelear

El viejo pirata necesitaba poder hablar con alguien joven. Nunca tuvo hijos, y por lo cual nunca pudo cuidar de niños. De joven es algo a lo que nunca le dio importancia, pero ahora que era más mayor pensaba que de haber llevado una vida más normal seguro que ahora tendría nietos a los que poder contarles sus historias, y Sanji era lo más parecido a un nieto que tenía, le quería mucho, aunque nunca lo aceptase, se sentía muy a gusto haciendo rabiar al pequeño y enseñándole todo lo que sabía, y aunque no tuvieran lazos familiares, con ese niño había pasado mucho más que con cualquier otra persona, y eso había creado una relación entre ellos que por fuera parecía que se llevasen a matar, pero por dentro se querían:

-empezaré a contarte la historia enano:

"hace muchos años, cuando yo era un pirata, tenía un amigo que también era capitán. Era el capitán de una pequeña banda de hombres pez, pero aunque eran pocos eran muy fuertes y valientes. El caso es que un día me reuní con él en una isla veraniega. Esto fue como hace 20 años, así que yo era mucho más joven y acababa de empezar a dejar crecer estos bigotes, pero él era ya un hombre viejo, con poco pelo encima de la cabeza, ojos de un amarillo intenso, y larga barba marrón, con una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo. Su piel era roja como la sangre, y sus uñas afiladas como las de una bestia, pero aun así, era un pirata valiente y honorable, de los que hay pocos, y sorprendentemente, más que en su fuerza bruta, su fuerza estaba en su ingenio. Solía vestir un kimono con dibujos de fuego, y sus orejas era puntiagudas, de ahí su apodo, Bagre Nodedig "pez demonio" , pero nada más lejos, era un buen hombre, muy noble aun siendo un pirata. Me reuní con él en una isla veraniega, en una taberna.

-buenos días capitán Zeff, toma asiento y podremos charlar tranquilamente-me dijo el capitán

-hola Bagre, cuánto tiempo sin verte

-¿la última vez fue hace un año? Lo que sea, el caso es que quise verte por que te quiero ofrecer un negocio. Hace tres días llegó aquí un acorazado de la marina. Me he enterado de que ese barco partirá hoy hacia el West Blue, cargado de buen sake, comida y mucho pasajeros ricachones. Te preguntarás ¿Y por qué van pasajeros en un buque de la armada? Muy fácil, el mandamás del barco es un comodoro bastante conocido ¿has oído hablar de Jack Couge?

-no

-bueno, tú tranquilo, luego te lo presento. El caso es que al comodoro le han asignado una importante misión: llevar a todos esos ricachones hasta el West Blue. Van allí por una conferencia o reunión o yo que sé que asuntos de pijos….pero lo que de verdad nos importa a nosotros es que ese barco está repleto de buena comida y bebida, y claro, de las pertenecías de todos los magnates, porque todos sabemos que si un pijo va a acudir a un acto público se viste con sus mejores galas y saca sus mejores joyas a relucir ¿verdad Zeff?

-por supuesto

-entonces ¿te interesa el botín que te propongo?

-parece una buena oportunidad de llevarse un buen tesoro, pero creo que te dejas algunos detalles. Si ese tío es un comodoro el barco será muy grande…

-su barco es el "St. Couge" es bastante grande, pero mi "caballito de mar" no tiene nada que envidiarle

-y dentro llevará muchos soldados fuertes, y más todavía llevando los pasajeros que llevan

-ahí es donde empieza mi plan ¿acaso pensabas que estaba pensando en atacar a lo loco? Por favor Zeff, me decepcionas, ya soy un perro viejo y sé que esas tácticas funcionan una vez entre 10000

-tú solo dime tu plan Bagre

-tranquilo…como tú sabes la marina me tiene bien controlado

-sí, 136 millones por una cabeza roja es mucho dinero

-bueno, y tú sabes como es mi "caballito de mar"

-por supuesto, es famoso en medio mundo

-bien, pues yo y mi tripulación haremos un ataque sorpresa con mi barco

-por ahora sigue siendo un ataque a lo loco

-ya, pero todavía no te he contado la parte más importante del plan, tú parte. Tú todavía no tienes recompensa ¿verdad?

-bueno, si a 5 millones le puedes llamar recompensa…

-jajaja, es verdad. Querido amigo, casi todos mis camaradas pasan los 5 millones… a lo que iba. Tú todavía eres un crío a ojos de la marina, nadie sabe de ti ni de tú tripulación, teniendo en cuenta que hace poco que la fundaste, yo diría que si te colases en un barco de la marina nadie te reconocería

-¿lo estás diciendo en serio?

-totalmente. Sé donde estas anclado el barco. Tengo 10 disfraces, de pijos y de marines, y pases falsos. Dentro no tendréis ningún problema, y todos mis amigos están fichados. Solo tendréis que ayudarme un poco saboteando desde dentro y luego atacaremos y si queréis nos encargaremos nosotros de todo lo demás. Luego nos escaparemos en el "caballito" y nos repartiremos el botín, y después de que se haya calmado todo podremos volver a la isla a recuperar tu barco y ya cada uno por su lado hasta la próxima vez. No será difícil si trabajamos juntos, y la recompensa es muy alta ¿Qué te parece?

-el plan es bueno, algo peligroso, pero bueno

-estaremos siempre en contacto. Uno de mis camaradas ha creado un Den Den pequeño para poner en el oído. El irá con vosotros nueve al campo de batalla, y yo estaré en mi barco esperando vuestra luz verde y dirigiéndolo todo. Si las cosas se os ponen feas saldremos en vuestra ayuda, no pienso dejar que tú vida corra peligro, tú abuelo no me lo perdonaría.

-¿y ese camarada no tiene recompensa?

-sí, pero se ha hecho un cambio de look radical desde su última recompensa. Es imposible reconocerle… entonces ¿te parece bien mi plan? ¿Quieres aclarar algo más? ¿Alguna opinión? Si necesitas tiempo para pensártelo tranquilo, lo tienes, tienes 10 minutos

-no lo necesito Bagre. Te conozco desde que soy un niño, y has sido como mi abuelo. Si tú dices que no hay problema confío en ti

-¡eso es chico! ¡Ese es el espíritu joven que necesitaba! Si no tuvieses tú propia tripulación te diría que te unieses a la mía. Entonces vete a escoger los 8 hombres que te acompañarán. Los demás si quieres pueden acompañarnos a la batalla en el "caballito", la ayuda siempre es bien recibida, pero si prefieres no poner en peligro sus vidas…

-mis hombre no tienen ningún problema en arriesgar su vida, confío en que estarán a la altura de tú plan

-eso está bien, la confianza entre el capitán y sus hombres es un punto muy importante en un barco… entonces corre a tú barco. En una hora nos veremos en el puerto del sur, y quiero que vengáis ya todos preparados. Podéis coger vuestras armas si tenéis preferencias en usar las vuestras, pero en mi base hay de sobra, y al acorazado no creo que sea recomendable que llevéis nada… vosotros simplemente venid como iríais a dar una vuelta por la ciudad

-vale, hasta ahora "pez demonio"-dije yo corriendo a toda prisa a mi barco

-¡no llegues tarde novato!

Llegué a mi barco y allí estaban mis hombres, tranquilos, haciendo sus tareas o relajados jugando una partida junto a una buena botella de ron. Por aquel entonces mi banda contaba con 16 miembros, incluyéndome a mí. Todos nosotros éramos muy buenos cocineros, y algunos aparte sabían mucho sobre navegación, carpintería, Música y un largo etcétera, y también todos eran buenos luchadores. El barco era bastante pequeño, pero suficiente para todos nosotros. En cuanto llegué, mi primer oficial, Didier Sandle, vino a recibirme, y les conté a todos el plan de mi amigo:

-la verdad es que pinta muy bien…-dijo Sandle. Era un joven un poco más joven que yo, de pelo rubio, casi blanco, y con barba de pocos días. Casi siempre estaba fumando, a pesar de que nuestro médico se lo había prohibido en más de una ocasión

-¿no creéis que puede resultar peligroso?-pregunté

-capitán, somos piratas, correremos muchos riesgos-dijo un camarada

-dicen que quien no arriesga no gana-dijo otro

-pero no quiero tener que obligaros a nada, ni poner en peligro vuestras vidas, aunque sea el capitán nunca os obligaré a cumplir mis órdenes sin antes hablarlo.

-lo sabemos capitán, y por eso estamos contigo. Pese a ser joven, eres un gran hombre, que se preocupa por los suyos más que por su propia vida, y te seguiremos hasta el fin del mundo, esa fue nuestra decisión en cuanto entramos a tú banda-dijo Sandle

-me dice que soy joven alguien que lo es más que yo… lo que hay que oír…

-pero Did tiene razón, estamos preparados para lo que sea

-¡por supuesto! Y nos llevaremos un gran botín

-muchas gracias chicos…-susurré-¡bien, entonces preparaos, partimos en 20 minutos, y despediros de esto, porque solo dios sabe cuando volveremos!

Todos los piratas se prepararon para marchar, cogiendo sus pertenencias más importantes, y nos dirigimos hasta el lugar en el que Bagre dijo que su barco estaba anclado. Cuando llegamos, vimos un barco que destacaba entre todos los demás. Era más largo que un barco normal, y algo más estrecho. El cascarón estaba completamente hecho de hierro, y tenía la forma de una bala ovalada en las puntas. Tenía un mástil bastante extraño, también de metal y sin velas, y en lo alto, ondeaba la bandera de Bagre majestuosamente. Un hombre pez nos lanzó una escalera y subimos a la cubierta. Había unos 15 hombres preparándolo todo, la mayoría hombres pez, pero también había algún humano. Uno de ellos se acercó a nosotros y nos llevó a donde se encontraba Bagre. Bajamos a la parte baja del barco. Aquello estaba lleno de pasillos estrechos con un montón de puertas. En la cubierta solo había una habitación, así que supuse que la mayor parte de la vida del barco estaría en esos pasillos laberinticos. Después de caminar por ese laberinto durante unos escasos minutos llegamos a una habitación en la que había un hombre pez grandote sentado detrás de un escritorio. Aquella era una pequeña habitación, en la que los únicos muebles que había eran la mesa del hombre y un pequeño sofá de piel:

-el capitán saldrá a recibiros de inmediato, pero ha pedido que lo únicos que entren sean el capitán y los 8 hombres que le acompañarán al barco enemigo

-¿y nosotros mientras qué?-se quejó uno

-¡eso, queremos ir con el capitán!

-vosotros no tenéis por que entrar, solo hablarán sobre lo que harán dentro del campo de batalla. A vosotros os vendrá a buscar nuestro contramaestre para explicaros lo que deberéis hacer por aquí

Bagre abrió la puerta, sonriendo con sus afilados dientes a la vista. No era una sonrisa que despertaba demasiada calidez, pero si sabiduría, bastante confianza, y un poco de miedo:

-hola Zeff, encantado de volver a verte. Veo que ya están todos tus hombres listos

Nos encontrábamos en una espaciosa y lujosa habitación llena de lujosos y caros objetos, pero lo más llamativo era el gran ventanal que había, que mostraba el fondo marino en todo su esplendor. Había una cama enorme, con una mesa gigante con cuatro sillas y una BUTACA. Bagre estaba sentado en ella, y al otro lado había un hombre de pies. El hombre era bastante alto, tenía el pelo muy corto y un poquito más largo en el centro, negro y los ojos escondidos detrás de unas gafas con lentes bastante oscuras. Llevaba unos bigotes muy finos pero largos, atados con una pequeña gomita haciendo una colecita al final. En la parte derecha de la frente llevaba una b tatuada.

-en efecto Bagre, estos son los 8 hombres que nos acompañarán. Chicos, este es mi amigo, Bagre Nodedig.

-el "pez demonio"…

-no me gusta mucho ese sobrenombre chico, prefiero simplemente Bagre, o señor Nodedig. Pero no nos entretengamos en eso ahora. Este es mi contramaestre, Arturo Barrenetxe. Será el que os acompañe al barco enemigo.

-¿qué hay?-dijo el hombre

-como podéis observar, no es una banda exclusivamente de hombres pez. Intento que las dos razas vivamos en armonía y sin ningún tipo de diferencia.

-eso está bien

-claro que sí. No me gustan las bandas que solo aceptan a miembros específicos, lo divertido es la variedad ¿tú solo tienes hombres en tú banda, Zeff?

-por ahora sí, somos pocos, pero no le cierro las puertas a nadie

-eso me gusta-dijo sonriendo-bueno, ahora cambiemos de tema. El barco sale dentro de dos horas del puerto sur. Barren, vete a buscar los disfraces y todo lo necesario.

-sí capitán-el hombre salió de la habitación.

-es un buen chico, tiene una gran recompensa por su cabeza.

-¿y no le reconocerán los de la marina?-preguntó uno de mis camaradas

-ha cambiado su apariencia totalmente, mirad-el anciano se giró hacia una cómoda y abrió un cajón. Empezó a buscar entre un montón de carteles de recompensa-a ver… Arjor…Balalaik… aquí estoy yo… mira Zeff, aquí está la tuya… y aquí la de Arturo Barrenetxe

-¿por qué tienes todos esos carteles ahí?-le pregunté yo

-me gusta estar enterado de las recompensas, así que guardo las más importantes que vienen en el periódico. Mirad a Arturo antes de su cambio de look.

Nos enseñó el cartel. En el salía un hombre que parecía muchísimo más joven, con el pelo rubio y bastante largo, los ojos de un rojo intenso y bastante menos moreno que ahora. No tenía ni bigote ni barba ni el tatuaje de la B:

-este es Barren hace un año. Decidió cambiar de look y nos ha venido muy bien

-vaya, no parece él mismo…-comentó Did

-tiene una buena recompensa-comenté yo- 69 millones es mucho dinero

-sí, no está mal. Mira Zeff, también tengo tú cartel, pero no llegó hasta Grand Line ¿verdad?

-no, llegué a Grand Line hace poco, todavía paso muy desapercibido.

-bueno, pues si quieres ganar fama con esto lo conseguirás, tenlo claro… además, estando bajo mi protección todo te irá sobre ruedas…

-Bagre… ha oído que te han ofrecido un puesto en los 7… ¿Es eso verdad?

-¿dónde has oído tú eso?

-habladurías de las tabernas, hace como una semana

-pues sí, es cierto

-¿y vas a aceptar?

-este ataque será mi forma de contestarle al gobierno lo que pienso de sus 7…-dijo el capitán sonriendo- un pirata es un pirata cuando es libre y no está bajo la órdenes del mundo, y si traicionas a tus compañeros de trabajo para unirte al enemigo para mí es perder todo el honor y título como pirata. Aunque los piratas nos enfrentamos entre nosotros, cuando se trata de la marina los verdaderos señores del mar sabemos dónde encontrar al verdadero enemigo, tenlo en mente, Zeff

-por supuesto, Bagre

Arturo llegó con un baúl gigante y lo depositó en el suelo:

-aquí está lo que me pidió capitán

-bien, abre el baúl

Así lo hizo el hombre, y dentro había un montón de trajes muy lujosos

-Bien, ahora si no os importa, empezad a cambiaros de ropa

Yo me puse un frac negro, con camisa blanca y pajarita roja, acompañado de un enorme sombrero de copa. Mi contramaestre Did se puso una camisa roja, con una corbata azul verdoso y unos pantalones negros:

-te ves muy guapo Zeff. Pareces todo un noble. Como debe ser. Cambiaos todos de una vez, no hay tiempo que perder.

Arturo Barrenetxe se puso un traje blanco con una camisa amarilla y una corbata entre azul oscuro y morado. Mis subalternos también se vistieron todos de etiqueta

-os veis todos genial, dais el pego perfectamente. Se cumple eso que dicen de que una persona, aunque no tenga dinero ni para comer, con un buen traje aparenta ser el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Dentro del bolsillo tenéis una especie muy rara de caracol de comunicaciones, como podéis ver es muy pequeño. Os pondréis el imán en la oreja, como si fuese un pendiente, y el verdadero transmisor irá por detrás de la oreja, por lo que será totalmente ilocalizable. el pendiente es para llamar menos la atención, y ahí dentro hay otra especie aun más rara y pequeña, que me permitirá escuchar y ver todo a vuestro alredeor

-¿en serio aquí hay un caracol?-dijo Did

-más o menos, con algunos cambios y arreglos muy complicados de enteder incluso para mí. confiad en nosotros por favor. ha llevado muchisimo tiempo a Arturo y su división de investigación crear todos esos cacharros-dijo Bagre-ahora que todos tenéis el disfraz y el mecanismo de comunicación operativo, empezaré a repartir vuestros pases.

A cada uno de nosotros nos dio un pase falso, con nombre y apellidos, y un número de validación

-no preguntéis como hemos conseguido todo esto, solo atended. Estoy esperando una llamada, en cuanto la reciba os explicaré la siguiente parte y el plan empezará ¿habéis entendido todo hasta ahora?

-sí, seguir tus instrucciones a través del transmisor

-en efecto, cuando vuestra misión haya acabado, nosotros emergeremos en un ataque sorpresa, haciéndonos con él control del barco y de su botín, ahora solo queda esperar.

Y así lo hicimos, esperamos, muy tensos por la poca información de la misiones, pero confía en Bagre, ya que era como mi abuelo. Esperamos a que sonase el caracol de comunicaciones en un ambiente que se tornaba cada vez más tenso, y eso hacía que los pocos minutos que pasaron hasta que empezó a oírse el ruido de la llamada se me pasasen como horas.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya resultado tan entretendia com a mí el escribirla. estoy trabajando en la siguiente parte, pero puede que tarde unos días. Y RECORDAD, cualquier comentario es bienvenido!<p> 


End file.
